TeddyBear
by Little V
Summary: Fic pro I Challenge "Teddy/Lily" do 6v, O QUAL EU PERDI, e estou postando agora em homenagem à Morgana Elvendork, quem criou o Chall. Shame on me, por ter perdido o prazo.


Teddy-Bear.

Pequenos olhos castanhos ficaram subitamente arregalados e, logo em seguida, cheios de grossas lágrimas, quase pesadas de tão grandes. Doídas demais para uma menininha de apenas 6 anos, livre das preocupações do mundo dos adultos. Livre, até então, da malícia que corrói este mundo, a qual arranca a pureza dessas menininhas, estas que nunca deveriam deixar de ser meninas. Que nunca deveriam deixar de amar da maneira que Lily agora amava.

A pequena foi devagar traçando um biquinho em sua boca rosada, deixando o cenho se franzir naturalmente. Tão logo isso aconteceu, um soluço saiu de sua boca e seus braços se cruzaram ao redor do peito, como se de alguma forma quisesse proteção contra o que via. Dois pares de olhos, ambos azuis no momento, voltaram-se para ela. Um logo sorriu ternamente, cheio de carinho. Já o outro, encheu-se de preocupação, ficou tenso, demonstrou o desespero por vê-la chorando. Porém Lily era nova demais, ingênua demais para perceber isto. Sua vontade no momento era arrancar alguns cabelos louros, demonstração de raiva e birra que daria com prazer. Sem mais, virou-se e subiu as escadas do largo Grimmauld, não querendo mais olhar o casal aos beijos na sala, o casal que era formado pela loira que mais amava no mundo e por Teddy. Só Teddy. Seu Teddy. O flagra havia destruído sua noite e seu coraçãozinho. Não sabia o que era aquilo, aquela coisinha estranha que estava a esmagá-la por dentro, mas sabia que era algo um tanto quanto louco. Poderia dizer controverso, se soubesse o que significava a palavra, ou se sequer soubesse pronunciá-la. Diria isso porque _realmente_ era. Ora era lindo, ora era dor. E ela sabia de uma coisa: não gostava dessa última parte.

Os cabelos azuis foram para um tom escuro e, acalmando-se, de volta ao claro. Sorriu para a loura e, dando-lhe um curto beijinho final, foi atrás de Lily. Sabia que a menina andava a espiá-lo por demais, mas não sabia que isso chegaria às proporções de tornar-se a primeira paixonite da menina. Sorriu ao pensar que um dia se orgulharia por isso, afinal Lily seria belíssima, uma jóia rara dentre as jóias mais raras. Seria, certamente, a ruiva mais bela. Lily era doçura e, mesmo que a idade viesse, isso jamais mudaria.

Abriu com calma a porta do quarto, pensando em como começar aquela conversa, como convencê-la de que era nova demais para ele, como fazê-la entender que não poderia vê-la como outra coisa se não sua pequena amiga e irmã.

- Lils? Tudo bem minha linda?

- Sai daqui Teddy, a Lil não quer falar com você.

Teddy deu um terno sorriso, o que fez seus cabelos irem do azul para um estranho tom rosa calcinha, um tom que detestava. Concentrou-se a voltar ao normal e acalmar a menina. Andou até a cama onde a ruivinha se encontrava deitada, toda encolhida.

- Eu não sabia que você estava ali, Lily. Me desculpa?

- Você gosta dela? Gosta de verdade?

A pergunta, feita tão intensamente e olhada nos olhos, o pegou de surpresa. Não soube de onde vinha tamanha intensidade de uma menina de apenas seis anos. Não soube como conseguira fazê-lo refletir sobre aquilo tão rapidamente, chegando a resposta como se ela sempre houvesse existido dentro de si.

- Não. Somos apenas atraídos um pelo outro, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil, mais certa a se fazer.

As palavras apenas fluíram enquanto Teddy olhava pela janela e via os pequenos flocos de neve caindo. Não precisava esconder tal verdade de si mesmo e muito menos de Lily, a que mais o compreendia.

- Então você gosta de outra?

Teddy olhou-a e, se não soubesse que aquilo a machucaria mais, teria rido da tentativa completamente infantil de Lily para seduzi-lo. Ela jogara uma mecha de cabelo para trás, a qual ficara presa em seu pequeno brinco de pérola, fazendo a menina atrapalhar-se e corar. 'Porcaria', pensou a ruiva. Teddy, sabendo o que ela esperava ouvir e na vã expectativa de vê-la sorrir aquela noite, deu-lhe a resposta que desejava ouvir:

- Sim. Eu gosto de você, criança.

E, como um choque, as palavras saíram mais verdadeiras do que esperava. Saíram mais naturais, mais leves do que quando falava isso para Victoire. Ficou abobado como aquela noite estava sendo estranha, especialmente pelas constatações que estava a realizar. Primeiro, beijara Vick na sala, depois havia sido pego, e agora entendia que poderia facilmente ficar com Lily quando a mesma estivesse pronta. Parecia mil vezes mais normal ficar com a ruiva do que com a loura, afinal representavam universos paralelos e incompatíveis. Victoire era espevitada, altiva, determinada a ser o que quisesse ser. Lily era doce, meiga, a destinada a ser a eterna melhor amiga e companheira. E Teddy percebeu que ficar ao lado dela representava menos complicações do que estar com Victoire. É certo que seu padrinho teria um chilique se soubesse tais pensamentos, mas também é certo que se o que o menino sentisse pela filha dos Potter fosse amor verdadeiro, então seria aprovado antes mesmo de dizer que a queria.

- Eu também gosto de você, Teddy. Gosto muito.

A ruiva deu risadinhas e escondeu o rosto embaixo do travesseiro. Não queria que seu Teddy visse o como estava rubra, ou como seu coração estava ribombando. Este ato fez com que Teddy perdesse a linha de raciocínio que estava desenvolvendo, por sorte, ou chegaria de maneira fácil demais à conclusão de que deveria esperar por Lily, afinal, para ser amor verdadeiro, deve-se levar algum tempo até que ambas as partes entendam.

Sorrindo para a menina, teve uma idéia para animá-la ainda mais. Pegou a varinha do bolso traseiro das calças jeans surradas que usava e com um feitiço que aprendera com sua avó, transfigurou um par de meias de Lily num lindo bichinho de pelúcia, o qual coloriu de azul, no mesmo tom de seus cabelos, com outro feitiço.

- É para mim? – perguntou de olhos arregalados de entusiasmo.

- É sim, mas antes eu quero um beijo!

Lily corou, mas logo em seguida deu um beijo estalado e molhado na bochecha de Teddy. "Um beijo tipicamente infantil e tipicamente Lily", pensou. Sorriu para a menina e ia levantando-se.

- Você vai continuar beijando a Vick? Vai continuar com ela mesmo gostando de mim?

Fora fácil demais. Prendeu a respiração e voltou-se à menina, sentando-se à cama.

- Não. Não vou.

Novamente, as palavras que dissera na forma de mentira para deixar a pequena feliz, fizeram-no perceber a verdade. Não queria mais ficar com Vick. Certamente não era o melhor para ambos e, na idade em que estavam, não seria bom entrarem numa relação onde não houvesse amor de ambas as partes. Não queria dois corações feridos, ainda mais se os corações em questão fossem ruivos e louros.

- E como eu posso ter certeza? – inquiriu, cruzando os braços.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta – respondeu, coçando a bochecha, ato que fazia quando estava maquinando sobre algo. Tão logo coçou a bochecha chegou à conclusão mais óbvia e simples. – Lil, me espera um segundo.

Correu até o quarto ao lado e, abrindo a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, puxou um pedaço de pergaminho antigo e extremamente amarelado, sorrindo abertamente para o dito. 'Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa', sussurrou para si mesmo. Correu de volta ao quarto, flagrando uma pequena agarrada ao ursinho e espiando na direção da porta aflita.

- Pensou que eu fosse fugir?

A menina sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Sei que você não ia fugir, Teddy.

Aproximou-se e sentou-se na cama com Lily, a qual olhava curiosa o pedaço de papel. Murmurou as épicas palavras e o velho pergaminho tornou-se instantaneamente a maior obra de arte traquinas já inventada: o mapa do maroto. Lily arfou eufórica, sabendo o que era aquilo. Teddy brilhou por dentro, sabia que o consolo estava sendo eficaz e Lily estava novamente feliz. Queria vê-la assim por todo o sempre.

- Isso mesmo pequena, o mapa do maroto! Sei que, como dono e protetor desta obra eu deveria entregá-lo a alguém um pouco mais velho e mais maroto do que você, minha cara, mas acredito que será por uma causa nobre, coisa que os marotos acreditavam até o último fio de pêlo, fosse de cervo, cão ou lobisomem. James e Alvo ficarão loucos quando souberem que eu o passei a você, mas aposto que muito em breve revelarás seu lado maroto. Você já o tem dentro de si, basta liberá-lo de vez.

A menina o olhava confusa. Lembrou-se que, mesmo que às vezes parecesse mais adulta do que todos, Lily ainda tinha seis anos e provavelmente não entendera metade do que dissera.

- É seu. Só, por favor, não deixe ninguém ver. Este será nosso...segredinho.

Ante a perspectiva de ter um segredo com Teddy, a menina colocou a mão no peito numa forma de jurar que o esconderia.

- Pois bem, preste atenção agora minha pequena, porque é exatamente isso aqui que vai te mostrar o que eu faço, com quem faço, onde faço e porque faço, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite dentro dos castelos de Hogwarts.

- Quer dizer que eu vou poder te ver toda hora Teddy?

- Sim, minha Lil. Quando você quiser. Basta repetir essas palavras que você sabe de cor e salteado, que poderá me ver a qualquer instante.

A menina pegou o mapa e ficou a observá-lo com amor. De súbito, levantou-se da cama e correu ao armário, pegando de lá uma boneca de pano um tanto encardida. Chegou perto de Teddy e, dando um último abraço em sua companheira, entregou-a a Teddy. O menino olhou-a surpreso.

- Tem certeza? A Lola?

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça, voltando à cama e dando-lhe mais um beijo na bochecha.

- Para você lembrar de mim quando estiver em Hogwarts. E para me escrever sempre.

- Lils, você nem lê direito ainda.

- Mas o Alvo lê, e pelo que eu saiba ele me deve vários favores por não entregá-lo ao papai quando ele apronta.

Teddy gargalhou gostosamente, ao que a ruiva somente deu de ombros. Fizera o certo. Lily era a mais marota de todas, apenas não mostrava isso, o que a tornava ainda mais mestre do crime.

- Foi o vovô quem fez esse mapa né? E o seu pai?

Teddy olhou ternamente o mapa por alguns minutos, assim como Lily. Ambos compartilhando de um momento de saudade e admiração.

- Sim. Foram dois gênios, cada um a seu jeito. Seu avô foi um dos caras mais brilhantes, populares e corajosos que já existiram. Já meu pai, era tímido, quieto, meio encanado com algumas coisas, mas também tinha lá seu charme e sua mente brilhante, mesmo nas noites difíceis. Foram dois heróis do nosso mundo Lils, e é por isso que devem sempre ser relembrados como os heróis e os meninos marotos que foram. Eles sempre serão o grupo mais unido e único que já pisou em Hogwarts. Acredito que somente empatariam com o trio de ouro, seu pai, tio Rony e tia Mione, mas ainda tenho o trio maroto original como preferido. Eles são fonte de inspiração.

Sabe, quando você for a Hogwarts, entenderá muito das histórias que lá se passaram e da magia além da magia que existe naquele castelo. Ele une pessoas, cria laços impossíveis de quebrar. Ele une corações, Lil.

- Como os nosso serão unidos algum dia? – perguntou, o brilho no olhar, a expectativa no coração.

- Sim. Como nós seremos. E eu terei prazer em fazê-la escapar para me encontrar em Hogsmead, onde tomaremos bebidinhas gostosas e comeremos doces juntos.

Dessa vez a pequena gargalhou, demonstrando a satisfação em imaginar tal cena. Teddy a acompanhou. Era realmente bom imaginar aquilo, por mais estranho que fosse. A menina deu um pequeno bocejo, o qual tentou esconder, porém fora impossível.

- Bom, agora eu vou dormir Lil, amanha teremos uma manhã cheia.

- Cheia de presentes!, disse a menina, sorrindo e batendo palminhas. Era Natal.

Ted, olhando o relógio, finalmente se deu conta da mesma coisa.

- Feliz Natal Lily!

- Feliz Natal, Ted! Eu amo você!

Sorrindo largamente, deu um beijo na menina, cobriu-a e foi em direção à porta.

- Ted. Meu e só meu Teddy-Bear!

Sorriu ao constatar que a menina não falava consigo, e sim com o urso que a dera. Ficou infinitamente feliz em saber que, num futuro próximo, poderia ser seu eterno Teddy-Bear. O único a protegê-la, niná-la e ocupar sua cama. E Ted adorou tal perspectiva. Adorou ter, como presente de natal, o amor de uma ruivinha. Adorou tê-la.

Nome do autor: Little V.  
>Título: Teddy-Bear.<br>Sinopse: Não havia mais espaço algum em sua cama ou em seu coração, fosse para outro animalzinho ou outro homem. Seria somente o seu Teddy Bear. Sempre.  
>Capa: .<br>Classificação: Livre.  
>Formato: Shortfic.<br>Observação: Teddy com 17 anos, Lilly com 6.  
>Itens: <strong>Diferença de idade, Afeto<strong>, **Consolo,** **Ciúmes, Flagra, Remus Lupin e James Potter I,** **Mapa do Maroto**, Hogsmead.

N/A: Gente, quero dedicar essa fic a Morgana Elvendork, do 6v, a qual deu esse maravilhoso challenge, o qual eu, BURRA ESTUPIDA perdi o prazo e só fui postar agora, eras depois. Bom, é inteiramente dedicada à ela e ao chall essa fic, mesmo que não valha mais nada! E gostaria de deixar mais do que claro que essa fic terá uma continuação. Na verdade, altamente diferente dessa aqui, porque será NC, o COMO professor Ted finalmente ficou com Lily. HOHOHO, me aguardem! Beijos, espero meus reviews, hein?


End file.
